The request
by City.Of.Weird
Summary: Clace fanfic in the mundie world, slow burn... Sorry first fanfic ever, and not really good at summaries anyways, please R&R. Multi-POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these charecters, because if I did we would have seen clace get married.**

 **Note: Please no hate this is my first fanfic ever, so please put on your love glasses** **8-)**

 **Chapter 1**

Summery: Jace asks Clary on a date. This isn't the shadow world just the normal, boring world.

Jace's pov:

He was sitting in the booth when he saw her. Her fiery red hair had caught his eye. He was at Jade Wolf in Chinatown, New York. On a date with Aline Penhollow. His girlfriend for the time being. The fiery redhead had come in with some boy, but from what he had gathered from bits of conversation he had over heard ( Not that he was trying to hear it, he just did.) was his name was Simon. He was staring at her he didn't know why but it felt like he was being drawn to her. He kept on staring until she looked over her shoulder at him, then he turned quickly enough before she could ever notice. Aline looked as if she wanted to rip into my flesh with her teeth. It wasn't like I had ever liked her or visa versa. She had never cared that I looked at other people.

"What now?!" I said slightly annoyed.

"You were staring at another girl while on a date with me thats what now! I never would have thought you could be so shallow."

"Oh come on Aline you have never had a problem with me kissing other girls let alone looking at them. Whats your problem now? Have I not been paying you enough attintion because you and Helen seem to go out almost every night."

The look on her face said that she really wanted to kill me now.

"Just shut up you selfish jerk. You have no idea what goes on right in front of your face! You don't even see that I have been trying to get your attintion for the past two weeks!? I like you Jace but if things keep going the way they are I can't be with you."

"Aline if you haven't noticed I really don't want to be with you, all I want is for you to leave me alone. So can we be done with this conversation or do you want to keep playing the jealous girlfriend act?"

I had my eyebrows raised so high my head was starting to hurt, and the smirk I had on my face was starting to get to her.

"Ok, fine. We are so though!"

"Good, I am so glad. I'm just sorry for the guy that gets you next."

She had stormed out at that point, and I was now way over slightly annoyed. I was so angry I didn't have words. Not because Aline had broken up with me, but because she had distracted me from the redheaded girl.

Clary's pov:

Simon and I had come to the Jade Wolf for some late supper after Eric's horid poetry reading. Luke my stepdad owned the place and a string of libarys, that I liked to hang out at to catch up with Simon, Maia, Jorden, and a few other people. I walked in and saw an angle-like wave of blonde hair with a long string of black hair. Simon and I sat down at our usual table. Simon was talking but I wasn't paying any attintion, I was to busy thinking about that blonde boy. What was his name, and who was that girl? It was probably his girlfriend anyway, its not like I would ever even have a chance with a guy like that, or even if i wanted to. Most guys like that I have met are jerks, and if they end up being nice they always ruin it. Always. Cheating, and a bunch of other things that could and would go wrong.

Simon was snapping his fingers in my face by now.

"Hello, earth to Clary. Earth to Clary. You there?"

"Yeah i'm here, sorry."

"Go into that deep abbess you call a brain?"

"Oh shut up." I said smirking.

"Okay, okay." He said with his hands up. "So what were you thinking about? Anything to do with me?" he said smiling back down at me. He seemed happy, more than usual at least.

"Nope, nothing concerning you Simon."

I wanted another peak at that blonde angle-like mob of hair again. I turned around quickly. I could only see the back of his head, but it was still as if I was attracted. Pure weird. Simon and I went back to talking for several more minutes. Then I saw the black-haired girl get up and strut away looking like she wanted to hurt, or even worse kill somebody.

Simon's pov:

I liked Clary, but I wasn't sure she felt the same way. I planned on telling her tonight while at Luke's resurant, but she seemed distracted. Thats when I realized she was staring at some tough looking dude a few booths away. He had a rag of golden/blonde hair. She had been deep in thought a few minutes before, but that was normal. Clary would zone-out wherever and when ever.

Later on...

We had left the resurant around an hour ago but the ghost of jealousy still hung in the air. I hadn't said anything about the way I felt not after catching her staring at him. He had left a few minutes after the girl, and for that I was glad. We were on our way to the Institute. A club that Clary loved. We were only about a block away when I saw him again. Making his was down the street a few yards in front of us. He either didn't seem to care or didn't notice. We were close to the Institute now, so close. I watched him walk into the club. Clary hadn't seemed to see him. She was most likely in her own little bubble of thoughts. They had made it to the doors now.

"Clary do we have to go. I'm sure your mom will want you home soon, it is almost 11."

"Come on Simon, live a little. It will be fun, and it's the least you can do for me after having to sit through Eric." She raised her eyebrows for extra effect.

"Fine Fray, but you have to get your brother or someone to cover for you because i'm not."

"Deal." Her face brightened, and I just couldn't help but smile. She was so pretty, but the thing that made her even prettier was that she didn't know it.

 **Clary's pov:**

We walked in. I just loved the loud music and all the bodies just dripping sweat. All because everyone was having a good time, I just loved it. I walked over to the bar and ordered a soda. When I sat down I looked over next to me, it was the boy from the Jade Wolf's. I was stunned. Simon asked if i wanted to move, it took an effort to shut my mouth. Walking was out of the question. He then turned his head and saw me, staring like the moron I am.

"Hi my name's Jace Lightwood, what's yours?" And gave me the most perfect smile I have ever seen. Before I could say anything I would regret Simon cut in.

"Yeah hi, we were just leaving. Nice to met you, bye."

Simon then pulled me out the front door. The boy named Jace proceeded to follow us out the door.

"So where are ya'll going?"

"Out and about. Nowhere that we should run into you!"

I had never heard Simon be so mean, let be nasty. What was up with him? This was so not Simon, once we get to my house I am going to make him tell me whats wrong if I have to.

 **Jace's pov:**

When I had gone to the club, I never thought for a moment that I would have seen her here, but I had. Now i'm starting to regret it. The only reason I had come to the club was to anger Aline, but when I saw her I knew that I wanted to get to know her better. This friend of hers Simon or whatever was making that near impossible. Could he be more over protective? Think not, but he was really getting on my nerves.

"Whats your problem dude? Don't think I ever did anything to you! I would also like to point out the fact that I was not talking to you I was talking to the lady here, so now that we have that cleared up. Whats your name, and again i'm talking to the lady."

"Um excuse me but you don't get to talk to her nor me at all. So please leave us alone thank you."

"Wow you have a major attitude problem, let me clean it up for you."

I had started to roll-up my sleeves when he responed with, "Okay, shall we and while your at that why don't I clean up that stalking problem you so clearly have. "

He then proceeded to punch me in my jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Request chapter 2**

Authers note: I don't own this, and I know it is really short and a slow burn but please just wait awhile the greatness will come.

 **Clary's pov**

Jace stumbled back a little and thats when Simon grabbed my hand, and we ran for it.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know!" We were still running, but I didn't see Jace behind us thank God.

"As soon as we get to my house you are going to tell me whats wrong with you, even if I have to force it out of you!"

"Fine lets just go." We caught a cab and when we arrived at my house without anymore accidents, we made our way to the kitchen, but my brother caught us.

"What are ya'll dong here I told mom and Luke that you were staying at Mia's?"

"Well for once Jon, Simon got into a fight." With raised eyebrows Jonathan replied,

"Little peace-maker got into a fight?! Can't belive it. The next thing I'll here is that Gorge Washington came back from the dead." After a short pause he said, "Still can't belive it"

"Yeah neither can I, what was up with that anyway Simon?"

"Clary do we have to talk about it? I already said sorry a hundred times in the cab."

"Yes you do Simon! That was not like you at all! Whats going on?"

"Nothing Clary." With an upset growl, and a raised voice Clary replied,

"That was not nothing Simon!" Luke and Mom walked in the kitchen at that moment.

"What's not nothing Clary? What's going on?" Luke asked.

"I was told Simon got into a fight," After seeing their shocked faces he added, "I know unbeliviable." And walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm leaving." Simon said and headed towards the door.

"Simon wait, i'm sorry, it's just so not like you. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, just don't leave here mad. I care about you..." I said honestly because I really do care about him , but i'm still going to find out what happened.

"I'm not mad at you Clary, and I know, but i'm still going to go. I have to get home. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Simon said.

"Fine" I said as I walked him to the door.

I then said goodnight to me parent's and and promised to give them all the details tomorrow. I sat in bed for a good hour not being able to sleep, when Jon came in.

"You know why he got mad right?" He asked.

"No thats what I can't figure out, he has always been the one to have to drag _**me**_ from the fights." When he had sat down on the edge of my bed thats when he started to speak,  
"He likes you Clary, he has in fact for years. What you saw was jealousy. In fact I asked him one time why he hasn't said anything, he said it was because he doesn't have the nerve, and he doesn't think he could take the rejection." Jon gave me a sad smile and continued, "You've been oblivious Clare." And after that he got up and left. My head was spinning, was he right? I started think back over the years. _Crap!_ Jon was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Request Chapter 3**

 **Jace's pov:**

He punched _me._ I'm going to kill that little punk. And then grabbed the girl and ran! I ran after them but I was to late. Ugh if I ever see him again it will be far to soon.

2 Hours later

I was just making my way inside the house me and, my adoptive brother Alec, and sister Izzy share. After taking a _very_ , long walk I started making my way home. I could feel the bruise forming on my jaw. As soon as I shut the back door the kitchen light turned on. And out walked Izzy.

"What the hell happened to you?" She exclaimed!

"Where's Alec?" I asked.

"Out with Magnus, now tell me what happened?!"

"Well I was out with Aline, and." I started but Izzy interupted,

"Well thats just the perfect starter! I thought ya'll broke up for what the 15th time?"

"We did, and we went out to night, and well we broke up again."  
"Ugh, i'm so, sick of her!" Izzy stated.

"But, anyway, we were at the Jade Wolf and there was this girl with red hair. After I left I headed to the club but after awhile she showed up and sat right next to me with her friend, and" Izzy interupted, again.

"Please tell you didn't try to hit on them, because if it was a angry boyfriend, I will not feel sorry for you, at all." While I we were speaking we made our way to the kitchen, I had sat down at one of the bar-stools, and Izzy managed to get an Ice pack.

"First off, the friend was a dude, and I'm pretty sure they were just friends. But so I tried asking her name and stuff, then he jerked her up and they walked out. I followed and asked where they were going. he got snarky I started to pic a fight but I punched me first, and ran off with the girl."

"Well he was probably her boyfriend." Izzy stated.

"Never occured to me, but it didn't seem like it." I said, because it had, but it didn't seem like it, AT ALL. "I'm going to bed see tommorow Iz."

"K, nighty, night." she replied.

Few days later

Me Izzy, and Alec all decided to go to the Jade Wolf. Thats when I spotted the redhead from the other night with the manager. I belive his name was Luke Garroway. I had to tell Izzy.

"Iz you remember the manager of this place?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well you also remember the other night, and how I told you about the girl that was with the guy who punched me?" Alec was clueless.

"What girl and when did you get punched?" About time Alec.

"Iz give him the run down." While she told Alec about it we made our way to the table. Once we sat down, Iz asked,

"Ok why, did you ask me again?"

"Well, you see the redhead over there with the manager?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for her.

"Oh my God, is that her?" She asked in a stage whisper. I just nodded, and she gasped. Alec how ever wasn't paying attention, probably texting Magnus.

"I'll be right back." Izzy said. Oh my God she is walking over there. _Crap, what have I done?_

 **Izzy's pov:**

Time to do a little recon. I walked up to her after the manager left. She was sitting at a booth alone. I walked up to the side of the table and asked,

"Mind if I sit here, that guy over there keeps bothering me?" I nodded my head at Jace.

"Hell yes! I totally understand. If you want me to I can get him kicked out, my step-dad's the owner, and manager?" she replied.

"No, I don't want to cause anyone trouble." I said. I really didn't want to get my brothers kicked out. Though it would make good revenge for when they wouldn't let me get a puppy.

"Trust me it wouldn't be any trouble, my best-friend kind-of punched him the other night." Best-friend _**not**_ boyfriend. Jace was right.

"They did what? I don't mean to pry, but I must say nice." I said with wide eyes, and a small grin.

"Yeah, he was just watching out for me, I guess. So how about until him, and his friend leave me and you hang out? I'm sure they won't stay long."

"Don't you have friends to met, or something?" I asked.

"Nah, just wanted some advice from Luke." She must have seen the confused look on my face because she finshed with, "My step-dad." The perfect opportunity then. Time to bring out the charm.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Yeah, I could use some company." She said with a smile. I liked this girl so far, she's nice, and if she can get Jace thinking of anyone but himself I like her even more. Just meeting Jace anyone would know he's quite vain, but from they way he hasn't stopped talking about her and her "best-friend" one would think that he was in love.

"Ok let me just text my brother to let him know that I'll see him at home." I sent Alec a quick text saying for them to order a milkshake and to then head out in 15 minutes. Time to begin the fun.

 **Jace's pov:**

What is Izzy doing!? I'm going to kill her when we get home! She had to have been over there at least 5 minutes. Thats when Alec's phone beeped.

"Izzy wants us to order a milkshake then leave, and she will meet us home." Alec stated like what she was doing or going to do wasn't a big deal.

"Ok fine, but lets hurry, maybe the sooner we leave she will to." Or I could at least hope. After Alec and I had our milkshakes, we headed home. Alec said that Izzy was going to bring Magnus with her. I just wished she would hurry up. Few minutes later Izzy walked in with Magnus behind her, Magnus looked as though he was trying not to bust out laughing. Izzy spoke first,

"Alec please follow me and Magnus to the kitchen we need to talk to you and Jace stay here." Alec looked slightly concerned, but still followed silently. After they exited Magnus said that Izzy should start, she nodded and told me to sit down on the couch.

"Jace we think you need to move in with Magnus for a few weeks."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own The Mortal Instruments, sadly. I really wish I did, just like I wish I owned Ian Somerhalder from TVD, but I don't. Which like totally sucks on a whole new level.**_

 **Jace's pov:**

What the did she just say? No way in hell! I must have heard wrong.

"Iz, can you _please_ repeat that, because I could swear you just said that you think _I_ should move in with _Magnus,_ and there is no way in hell that could ever work, not in even a million years. No just, no." It was apparently Alec's turn to speek,

"Jace, be reasonable. It won't be for that long, we just think that it maybe best to take a break, and get away for awhile. A few weeks at most." Magnus's turn to _try (and fail)_ to win me over,

"Plus Alec will be staying too, think of it as brotherly bonding time when I don't have him stowed away." Ugh, why do they want me away? I never asked that...

"I am wondering, _why_ do you want me to go? Then I _may_ consider it." Not I added silently to myself.

 **Izzy's pov**

I knew he was going to be hard, but why did he have to ask that question in particular. And I knew he wasn't even going to think about it, that was a total lie, and that is what I will distract him with.

"You have got to be joking, you wouldn't. Thats why I called Jonathan to kidnap you." Just then there was a knock on the door. Right on time. And at that very moment Jace also managed to screech,

"What!"

Magnus went to the door and opened it,

"Jonathan how could you! I thought we were friends." Jonathan sighed,

"We are dude, it's just that, uhhh," After a small mumble asking how to put it best he finshed with,

"Just trust us." After alittle more debating he went with only a small amount of fight. Jonathan, Alec, and Magnus in tow. The last thing I thought before I went to sleep that night was, everything is going to plan.

 **The next day**

I woke up the next morning running late. I was meant to meet Alec, and Magnus at Taki's Dinner in thirty minutes. As soon as I got there I saw Magnus and Alec in a back booth waiting for me.

"Hey." Alec mumbled. Clearly not happy to be up this early.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. How's Jace?" I asked.

"Well, the whole way to my house he sulked, and when we left he was still going at it, I think he may bet Alec's record," Magnus was about to say something else when Alec interrupted,

"I don't sulk."

"Of course, not hon." Magnus responded, before things got off track I started talking again,

"Anyway, both of ya'll know how he's been talking about that girl and her friend that punched him. Well yesterday when we were out to get milkshakes, well that girl I went to sit with, Clary, she's the girl." Both of them gasped. Yesterday in the kitchen I said that I would explain, everything today.

"Well she's quite sweet. And she's all Jace could focus on correct, Alec?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but it wasn't good things he was sayin-" I cut him off.

"He thought about someone other than himself. So here's my plan, Jace stay's stays gone for a while. Clary and I become friends. Then we set them up."

 **Alec's pov:**

I could see the evil glint in both Magnus's and Izzy's eyes. Before I could shut the idea down Magnus responded,

"Perfect."

"No, no, no, no, no. This is a awful idea. Think of how Clary and Jace would react. We don't even know this girl. She could be a bank robber for all we know." I tried.

"Alec, think of how good this could be for Jace." Izzy said.

"Yeah, and its her or Aline. And we all hate Aline." Magnus pointed out.

"And we will get to know her." Izzy said, and just by the look on her face, and her tone of voice, it was if she was saying Duh.

"Before we set them up Izzy is going to become friends with her, and so are we." Magnus pointed out, again. If they really are going to do this, its not like I can stop them. But if they are, I'm going to set some ground rules.

"If you two are really going to do this, I'm setting some ground rules that will be followed or else I won't help, _and_ will tell Jace." I warned. They both nodded there heads so fast I thought I might get dizzy.

"First, if we find out that she isn't so "Sweet" we ditch it entirely got it?" I asked. They both nodded again.

"Second, after we set them up, if we do at all, and they don't like each other ya'll drop it. Thirdly all three of us have to approve of her. Are my terms understood?" I asked. They both nodded again.  
"Good." I said. "Lets get some breakfast now." I added.

 **A/N: Sorry I know it's really short but I'm finding it hard to write this story also but I will still be updating it at random. Sorry again!**


End file.
